peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Kids ident history
This page lists the history of idents on Anima Kids. 2003-06 On February 11, 2003, new idents focusing on the theme of 'friendship and life' were launched alongside a new logo. The idents were designed by the ABS's in-house design agency. Ident endboards AK2003-06identendboard (1).jpg|Cyan/red ident endboard (2003-06) AK2003-06identendboard (2).jpg|Black/gold ident endboard (2003-06) AK2003-06identendboard (3).jpg|Yellow/teal ident endboard (2003-06) AK2003-06identendboard (4).jpg|Gray/green ident endboard (2004-06) AK2003-06identendboard (5).jpg|Orange/red ident endboard (2004-06) AK2003-06identendboard (6).jpg|Turquoise/gold ident endboard (2005-06) AK2003-06identendboard.jpg|Blue/green ident endboard (short-lived, 2006) 2006-12 On June 17, 2006, Anima Kids received a new set of idents focusing on the theme of bars. The idents often incorporated colors, but could sometimes include live-action footage as well. The idents were designed by Peppish design agency Lambeth Creative. 2012-15 On October 24, 2012, the ident style changed to objects flying around; the 2012-15 ident set was designed by Scunthorpe-based motion effects specialist and designer Jennifer Godfrey. 2015-18 On December 1, 2015, due to the changes permitted by the New Constitution of Anima Kids, the idents were changed to those that featured paper triangles, in which the idents were designed by Manchester-based creative arts studio Art&Me. 2018-19 To accompany the 2018 revision of the New Constitution of Anima Kids on June 30, 2018, new logoless idents were launched the next day. The idents focused on popular youth culture and are often credited as the work of Cockplay-based design agency Studio 77. Despite most idents having debuted on the launch day (July 1, 2018), the 'Compartments' ident launched a bit later into the era on October 15, 2018, whilst the 'Victory Dance', 'Beachside' and 'Dog Head' idents launched on November 7, 2018 at 4:00 pm ET (Eastern Time). 2019- On April 1, 2019, as a result of the new logo and takeover by Galaxy Kids, a new series of idents, titled 'Urban Concepts', was released, and are based on 21st-century Peppaland. Created by various creative studios and artists, the idents are listed as below: #"Streetcars" (debuted on April 1, 2019) (created by Studio 77) #"I Fly" (debuted on April 3, 2019) (created by Lambeth Creative) #"L'Oignon" (debuted on April 5, 2019) (created by Jennifer Godfrey) #"Pretty Pastel Palettes" (debuted on April 7, 2019) (created by Art&Me) #"Et Toi?" (debuted on April 9, 2019) (created by Astrid Cunningham) #"Cooking Solo" (debuted on April 11, 2019) (created by Gimme Five Incorporated) #"Artificially Intelligent" (debuted on April 15, 2019) (created by Lorena Edmond) #"Spotted!" (debuted on April 17, 2019) (created by the Lausanne Corporation) #"Concentration Indoors" (debuted on April 19, 2019) (created by Alexandra Hollingsworth) #"#lifehype" (debuted on April 21, 2019) (created by Edison Lloyd) #"Mystery Rendez-Vous" (debuted on April 30, 2019) (created by Art&Me) #"My Place" (debuted on May 7, 2019) (created by Jessica Martinez) #"When It's There, It's There" (debuted on May 7, 2019) (created by Studio 77) #"Connections to Share" (debuted on May 8, 2019) (created by Andre Lambert) #"Paper or Plastic?" (debuted on June 5, 2019) (created by Marion Campbell) #''Summer in Death Valley'' (debuted on June 21, 2019) (created by Jessica Martinez and Art&Me #"Up in the Skies" (debuted on August 19, 2019) (created by Cheryl Martin) #"Sayonara Life" (debuted on September 30, 2019) (created by Art&Me) #"Thank You, Welcome" (debuted on November 1, 2019) (created by Jessica Martinez) #"The Future Holds Anything" (debuted on November 15, 2019) (created by Alexandra Hollingsworth) #"#ImagineTheFuture" (debuted on November 15, 2019; taken off-air on December 28, 2019) (created by Gimme Five Incorporated) #"Christmas Lie-Down" (debuted on December 1, 2019) (created by Studio 77) #"Lighting it Up This X'Mas" (debuted on December 23, 2019) (created by Astrid Cunningham) #"Just Before Christmas Day" (debuted on December 24, 2019) (created by Marion Campbell and Jennifer Godfrey) #"12/25" (debuted on December 25, 2019) (created by Cheryl Martin) #"Good News Comin'..." (debuted on December 26, 2019) (created by Edison Lloyd and Jessica Martinez) #"Livin' It Electrically" (debuted on December 27, 2019) (created by Gimme Five Incorporated) #"#ThreeDaysSinceChristmas" (debuted on December 28, 2019) (created by Art&Me) #"Three-Six-Three" (debuted on December 29, 2019) (created by Cheryl Martin and Alexandra Hollingsworth) #"The Day Before NYE" (debuted on December 30, 2019) (created by Marion Campbell) #"24/7/12/365" (debuted on December 31, 2019) (created by the Lausanne Corporation) #''New Year with the Blues'' (debuted on January 1, 2020) (created by the Blues Music and Marion Campbell) #Traffic Jam (debuted on January 2, 2020) (created by the fictional GPS assistant Comcom) #3MonthBeforeTheNewDesign (debuted on January 6, 2020) (created by Cheryl Martin, Lausanne Corporation and Jessica Martinez Reception *The 2003-06 and 2012-15 idents for Anima Kids received mixed reviews, most of which praised the themes of those idents, but criticized the character designs of the former set and the objects used in the latter set. *The 2006-12 idents for Anima Kids received generally negative reviews which criticized the creativity of those idents. *The 2015-18 and 2018-19 idents for Anima Kids received generally positive reviews which praised the themes, creativity, and character designs of those ident sets. *The 2019-present idents for Anima Kids received universal acclaim from both critics and viewers. One review from Matthewish singer Nikki Moore stated that the creativity 'goes beyond limits … I cannot imagine how much effort went in from the creative designers into the making of these idents'. Peppish newspapers reacted in a similar way by praising the themes, creativity, and character designs of those idents. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon